


training camp

by rookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiies/pseuds/rookiies
Summary: Hajime figures the training is a good distraction from letting his mind wander around Oikawa’s body.That is, until they work up a sweat and Oikawa uses the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, and flashes his midriff.This training camp, Hajime decides, will take a lot more willpower than he initially thought.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	training camp

**Author's Note:**

> wow, hey i'm back with smut
> 
> i've been working on some other smut fics, but i scrambled to write this one in a day for iwachan's birthday, so it's maybe not as eloquently written as it COULD be  
> it's a little late, but happy birthday iwachan, hope you like blowjobs

Hajime pulls Oikawa’s hands up above his head, relishing in Oikawa’s body.

Oikawa’s head leans back, lazy smirk on his face as Hajime closes in, burying his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, breathing him in.

He runs his free hand over Oikawa’s hot, bare skin, roaming along his neck, his chest.  
Oikawa arches his back and Hajime watches as the ridges of his rib cage raise up.

He leans down and brushes his lips over Oikawa’s nape, dragging them down further as he lowers himself down Oikawa's body.

Oikawa hums in pleasure, and Hajime can feel the purr rumble throughout his body.  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs, as Hajime brings his lips lower still, down his stomach.

Hajime hooks his hands on Oikawa’s hips, moves his lips to the inside of Oikawa’s thighs.  
He leaves a fluttering kiss there, then lightly nibbles the spot before catching it between his teeth and biting a mark.

“Mmm,” Oikawa moans, back arching again. “ _Hajime._ ”

Hajime’s heart skips.  
He runs his lips over the mark, hands running over Oikawa’s hips, his thighs, his-

“ _Ohhh, Hajime_ ,” Oikawa purrs again, throwing his head back.

“Again,” Hajime whispers, eyes flicking up, though he can barely see Oikawa’s expression.

“ _Hajime._ ”

Heat pools south, and Hajime noses Oikawa’s erection, holding back a smirk at the twitch.  
He licks his lips, more confident than he’s ever been, as he pulls Oikawa’s boxers off.

Oikawa groans, hands tangling in Hajime’s short hair, tugging gently in encouragement.  
Hajime’s more than eager to comply.

He opens his mouth, takes a deep breath, and -

Hajime shoots out of bed as his alarm blares in his ears.  
As he sits in bed, he looks around his room, dazed at the sudden interruption of his dream.

He glances at his clock, reading 4:00 AM, and groans.  
As he’s rolling out of bed, he realizes the tent in his shorts, and heaves a sigh.

This is going to be a long day.

Hajime stands under the lamppost, yawning and cursing the obnoxious chirping of the mother bird who has made her nest in the crook of the lamppost.

It’s 4:30 AM, and the sun hasn’t even risen yet.  
The air is still chilly, and even though Hajime doesn’t easily get cold, his skin still prickles at the cool night breeze.  
He probably should have grabbed a jacket before he left. Too late to go back now.

He had packed his duffle bag the previous night and tries to recall if he’d stuffed a jacket in there.  
He slides it around his torso so he can unzip it and take a peek, though after sifting around in it for a few seconds, he comes to the conclusion that he left it behind.

“Iwa-chaaaan,” a voice whines from somewhere off to his right.

Hajime zips his bag back up and lifts his head to see Oikawa trudging down the sidewalk, duffle bag slung lazily over his shoulder.  
He’s wearing sweats and a loose hoodie, and though his hair is unstyled, the tips still flip up perfectly.

“Good morning,” Oikawa yawns as he approaches. “Thanks for waiting.”

“D’you pack everything you need?” Hajime asks him, poking his side to try to wake him up a little.

Oikawa squirms at his jab, but yawns all the same.  
“Mmhm,” he hums sleepily.  
He walks past Hajime, but stops a few feet ahead to wait for him to catch up.

As Hajime half-sprints to fall into step with Oikawa, he presses, “Seriously. Last time, you forgot your gym shorts.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes.  
“ _Yes_ , mom, I have everything I need. The training camp is only for a couple days.”

Hajime scoffs, and is content to just leave it at that, but Oikawa gets a mischievous smirk.  
He bumps shoulders with Hajime roughly, knocking Hajime off the sidewalk.

Oikawa taunts, “Do _you_ have everything you need, Iwa-chan? You have goosebumps.”

Hajime scowls, willing himself to warm up.  
He lightly kicks Oikawa’s legs, causing the latter to stumble slightly.  
He snickers as he replies, “It’ll warm up later.”

Oikawa smirks as he spins around and goes to jab at Hajime’s stomach.  
Hajime deftly dodges him, then sweeps his leg around and trips Oikawa completely, knocking him onto the pavement with a grunt.

“Ow! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protests, rubbing his thigh.

“Good morning,” Hajime greets with a sly grin, offering his hand.

Oikawa snorts playfully and takes Hajime’s hand, only to yank Hajime down to the sidewalk with him.  
Hajime yelps as he crashes down on top of Oikawa, who braces his arms around Hajime’s torso to half-catch him.

Oikawa huffs triumphantly, “I win this time.”

Hajime slides off him, standing up properly and offering his hand to Oikawa again.  
“Alright, fine, whatever. C’mon, we’ll be late.”

Oikawa takes his hand and Hajime hauls him up on his feet with a grunt, then playfully shoves him forward, causing him to stumble again.

Oikawa sighs dramatically, waiting for Hajime to fall into step with him again before walking on.  
“You’re so rough with me, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime swallows, eyes trailing down to the sidewalk, remembering his dream from earlier.  
His face heats up a little as he tries to shove the dream to the darkest, deepest pits of his mind.

Heat courses through his body as well as he desperately tries to _not_ think about how smooth Oikawa’s skin was, and how he ran his lips over Oikawa’s body, and how Oikawa said his name, _god_ , his name...

Well, at least his goosebumps are gone.

“Geez, cap. Thought you’d never show up,” Matsukawa snorts as Hajime and Oikawa jog up to the bus.

Hanamaki crosses his arms with a lazy grin.  
“We were just talking to the second and first years about just leaving you two behind.”

“You wouldn’t leave me behind!” Oikawa complains, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“Is everyone here?” Hajime asks, glancing around at the group.

Oikawa does a look over as well, silently counting heads like a mother counting her kids.  
“Looks like it,” he confirms.

“Alright, everyone load in. We should arrive at the gym by mid afternoon, so feel free to rest up on the way there,” Hajime announces.

The group gives a drowsy “Yes sir…” before loading into the bus.

Hajime dozes off during the ride, and is in the middle of undressing Oikawa when he’s awoken.  
His face flushes when Oikawa’s face enters his field of vision, shaking him awake.

“We’re here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says. “You sure slept for a long time.”

Hajime rubs the sleep out of his eyes, stretching himself awake.  
Luckily, he wakes up without the wood, but still feels the heat all throughout his body.

The bus has stopped and Hajime glances out the window to see the gymnasium they’ll be sharing with a couple other teams for training.

Hajime moves to leave the bus, finding the rest of the team lingering outside around the bus, stretching.

Oikawa follows him, chirping, “You were mumbling in your sleep. It was kinda cute.”

Hajime’s face warms.

Oikawa grins as he adds, “I think you even said my name. Were you dreaming about me?”

Hajime’s about 95% sure Oikawa’s just joking around and teasing him, but he still avoids Oikawa’s eyes, embarrassed.  
He busies himself by unloading their duffle bags from the bus, roughly handing off Oikawa’s.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, the other teams are already here,” Kindaichi calls from where he and a couple of the second years are standing by the gym.

“Coming!” Oikawa calls back, waving his hand.  
He turns back to Hajime as he slings his bag over his shoulder. He waits until Hajime stands up with his bag over his shoulder to lead the way into the gym.

Hajime figures the training is a good distraction from letting his mind wander around Oikawa’s body.

That is, until they work up a sweat and Oikawa uses the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, and flashes his midriff.

This training camp, Hajime decides, will take a lot more willpower than he initially thought.

He wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream of Oikawa between his legs, going down on him.  
He stares up at the dark ceiling, trying to ignore the stiffness in his pelvis.

He glances to his left to find Oikawa’s face, about a foot away, peacefully sleeping.

His lips are slightly parted, chest heaving slowly and calmly.  
His hair falls over his eyes, and even in the dark, Hajime can see his long eyelashes.

He looks placid, but Hajime thinks about how wired he looked only hours earlier, sweat dripping down his neck, that wild look in his eyes when he gets excited to play a match.

Hajime allows himself to fantasize a little.

He thinks about the sweat trickling down Oikawa's neck as Oikawa’s throat bobs when he tilts his head back and gulps down water.  
He thinks about how Oikawa licks his lips as he swallows the water, wiping the sweat from his upper lip with the back of his hand before running it through his damp hair.

Hajime thinks about what Oikawa’s sweat would taste like, if he licked it right off Oikawa's neck.  
He wonders if Oikawa’s throat would bob the same way if he was swallowing down Hajime, if Oikawa would look up at Hajime with those intense eyes from beneath him.

Oikawa would hum around him, and Hajime would feel the vibrations in his throat rumble around him.  
Oikawa had always been able to hold his breath for longer than Hajime - they’d challenged each other at the pool when they were kids - so Oikawa would be able to keep Hajime down no problem.  
Oikawa’s gag reflex is good too, if he can relax it.

Hajime swallows, heat pooling in his stomach.  
His erection is becoming increasingly harder to ignore.

He sits up, glancing around the room to make sure that no one else is awake.  
Once he confirms that, he quietly gets up and shuffles toward the bathroom.

The light of the bathroom blinds him briefly, but he acclimates to it quickly, too distracted to be too bothered by it.

The bathroom has stalls - only two, to be exact - but Hajime doesn’t bother.  
He shouldn’t take too long. Everyone is asleep, anyway.

He only pulls his shorts down enough so that he can get his cock out.  
He doesn’t waste time and starts stroking himself at an even pace.

He bites his lip to keep his panting down, though it hardly helps.  
He twists his hand as he massages his length, bucking his hips when he squeezes.

Under his breath, he mumbles Oikawa’s name, mixed in with his low moans and swears.  
He uses his free hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans, sinking down to the floor.

His knees brace the impact and for a moment, he loses his balance, shifting to put his weight on his knees against the tile floor, legs tucked under him.

His vision clouds, and he picks up his pace, his cock slick, and the friction makes lewd sounds that echo through the bathroom as he palms himself.

“You really shouldn’t do that out in the open. Anyone can just walk in.”

Hajime jumps at the voice behind him, frantically attempting to stuff his dick back in his shorts.  
He whips his head around to look over his shoulder and freezes when he sees the familiar face.

“Do you need some help there, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa drawls in a low voice.

Hajime’s face is burning.  
He snaps, “Don’t make fun of me.”

Within two steps, Oikawa’s next to him, crouched on the floor.  
He leans over Hajime’s back, his lips brushing the shell of Hajime’s ear.

“I’m not,” Oikawa whispers, hands snaking around Hajime’s torso, wriggling up and under his shirt.

Hajime gasps when Oikawa fingers over his nipples, his erection straining.  
He can’t seem to find words to chastise Oikawa with, so he squirms and groans.

Hajime feels Oikawa’s tongue brush over the back of his ear and he arches his back, curling around himself.

Oikawa hums into his ear, “This isn’t the first time you’ve snuck off in the middle of the night to jerk off.”

Hajime swallows, too distracted by Oikawa’s touch to fully focus on what he’s saying.  
He claps a hand over his mouth when Oikawa suckles on his earlobe, before moving to his neck.

Hajime’s body flares up in heat when Oikawa licks a stripe along his bare neck, from his nape to behind his ear.

“You called me name, didn’t you?” Oikawa purrs, his hands starting to roam from Hajime’s chest. “Were you thinking of me?”

Hajime bites back a whine when Oikawa’s hands pull his shorts back and squeeze his thighs.  
He leans back into Oikawa’s arms, dizzy and dazed, feeling like he could come just from Oikawa’s touches alone.

“Wait,” Hajime murmurs, and Oikawa’s hands politely stop.  
Hajime cranes his neck to look up at Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa, for all his sly talk, looks just as flushed as Hajime.  
His eyes are half-lidded, focused entirely on Hajime’s body.

Oikawa catches Hajime staring and smirks, licking his lips.  
“Get a good look?” he asks, tilting his chin at an angle as if to pose for a picture.

Hajime pulls away from Oikawa’s grasp to spin around, facing Oikawa directly.  
He pulls Oikawa’s knees apart to shuffle between them, allowing for less space between them.

“I want to watch you,” he quietly admits, casting eyes down Oikawa’s body.

Hajime’s too embarrassed to look at Oikawa’s full expression, but he catches Oikawa’s wide grin before he moves his eyes elsewhere.

His heart jumps when Oikawa delicately hooks his thumb under his chin and pulls his chin back to look at him.

“Then watch me,” Oikawa mutters affectionately, low and warm.

This close, Hajime can see Oikawa’s face clearly.  
His deep chestnut eyes that reflect the bathroom lights, the very subtle freckles along the bridge of Oikawa’s nose, only prominent in the summertime.

He can see the slight redness along Oikawa’s cheeks, a very mild sunburn from running in the summer heat earlier as a penalty for losing a match.

His face is so gorgeous, Hajime almost forgets where they are for a moment.

He plummets back down to earth when Oikawa’s hands wander his body again, this time pressing down on Hajime’s erection through his shorts.

His dick, left unattended since Oikawa walked in the bathroom, jumps desperately for attention at Oikawa’s hand, and Hajime isn’t quick enough to swallow the moan that leaves his throat.

Oikawa hooks his fingers on the waistband of Hajime’s shorts, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Hajime’s right temple.  
It’s a small gesture, but it makes Hajime’s heart skip, though the heat just pools to his cock.

Hajime gets so hung up on Oikawa’s kiss that he forgets that Oikawa’s hands are sliding into his shorts.

The second Oikawa’s hand grips around his cock, Hajime gasps, worried he’ll come immediately. He falls onto Oikawa’s shoulder, heavily breathing as he resists the urge to buck his hips.

Oikawa breathes into Hajime’s ear, just as ragged and hot, “Did that feel good, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime steadies his mind long enough to clumsily paw at Oikawa’s shorts, struggling to pull them down so he can grasp Oikawa as well.

Oikawa helps him by pulling his shorts down his hips, but lets Hajime tug his slick cock out of his boxers.  
Oikawa doesn’t bother holding back the thrust of his hips at Hajime’s touch, and Hajime briefly wonders if Oikawa’s been jerking himself off to the thought of him, too.

“C’mere,” Hajime murmurs, pulling Oikawa closer to him, closing any gap between them and pressing their cocks together.

They groan in unison at the friction, sighing against each other.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps, breath hitching as Hajime flicks his wrist between them, thumbing over their slits.

“Call me Hajime,” Hajime whispers, forgetting about his embarrassment.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa moans, hips jerking when Hajime picks up the pace. “Oh, fuck, that feels so good.”

Hajime thinks he’s about 80% closer to coming just by hearing his name.  
He stops abruptly to roughly grasp his own cock, hoping to suffocate his rising orgasm.

Oikawa pouts, scoffing, “Hey, don’t stop.”

Hajime bites his lip.  
“I’m really close.”

Oikawa huffs a laugh. “That was quick.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Awww, it’s _my_ fault, is it?” Oikawa purrs, nuzzling into Hajime’s nape. “Want me to handle it, then?”

Hajime bites his lip.  
He’s a little too proud to admit outright that he wants Oikawa to go down on him, but the thought sounds _so_ nice.

Oikawa chuckles, backing up.  
“You’re so stubborn, Iwa-chan. If you just admit that you want me to suck you off, I’ll do it.”  
He lowers himself on the cold floor, licking his lips.

God, Hajime can feel his breath on his cock.  
He thinks they really should have done this in a bedroom, on a bed.

Oikawa glances up at Hajime, waiting.

Hajime swallows his pride and grumbles through gritted teeth, “Please. Suck me off, Oikawa.”

“Tooru,” Oikawa corrects with a sly grin.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Hajime repeats, biting down a gasp when Oikawa takes him whole.  
His hands fly to Oikawa’s hair, tangling and pulling, nails digging into his scalp.

Oikawa hums around Hajime’s cock as he bobs his head, and _fuck_ , it’s just like how Hajime imagined it.  
He can _feel_ the vibrations in Oikawa’s throat, and it takes everything in Hajime not to take Oikawa’s head and skullfuck him.

Oikawa pops off Hajime with a pronounced suckling sound, licking his lips of precum.

Hajime mutters a swear under his breath when Oikawa goes back down without a word, taking him _all_ the way down.  
Just as Hajime expected, Oikawa takes a little bit to relax his gag reflex, but once he gets control of it, Oikawa swallows him down expertly.

“ _Fuck_ , Tooru,” Hajime gasps, feeling the rising heat spread throughout his body, “ _Tooru_ , I’m gonna come.”

Oikawa promptly takes Hajime all the way down, straining his jaw to open it wider.

Hajime comes with ragged groans and Oikawa’s name, vision whiting and stars dancing behind his eyes and other various poetic descriptions of his orgasm.

The orgasm comes so intensely that after Hajime comes down from it, he hardly registers Oikawa still suckling on his cock, lapping up every drop of cum.  
Hajime thinks Oikawa _must_ have done this before, because swallowing cum isn’t exactly in the basics of having sex, but he’s positive Oikawa would pester him about it if he ever had sex with someone.

He doesn’t think too much about it as his breath is catching up to him and he slumps down on the bathroom tile, Oikawa still vacuuming up any extra cum that drips down.

“Quit it, that’s gross,” Hajime mumbles weakly, lightly ruffling Oikawa’s hair to get his attention.

Oikawa comes up licking his lips, throat bobbing as he swallows, smirk on his face.  
“You taste just how I imagined you,” he hums.

Hajime’s eyes refocus on Oikawa’s face and he wipes the sweat from his forehead, eyes catching on Oikawa’s erection, still prominent, if not even bigger.

“Come here, I’ll help you finish,” Hajime offers, gesturing for Oikawa to comes closer.

Oikawa leans over and presses a kiss against Hajime’s cheek as Hajime takes his legs and pulls them over his thighs.  
He takes Oikawa’s cock in his hand, already dripping with precum.

“Fuck, Hajime,” Oikawa groans, rutting against his hand, head falling back onto Hajime’s shoulder. “I’m gonna come.”

Hajime scoffs, unable to hold back the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.  
“Sounds like you were quicker than me,” he chuckles.

“Sh-shut up,” Oikawa mumbles, stuttering slightly when Hajime strokes roughly, squeezing Oikawa’s tip.

“Tooru,” Hajime calls softly, and Oikawa’s head lifts and meets his eyes, glazed over with pleasure.  
Hajime leans in and kisses him, something he’d thought about doing for years.

Oikawa slips his tongue in quickly, and Hajime welcomes him.  
He can taste the slightly salty taste on Oikawa’s tongue of his cum, but it doesn’t make the kiss bitter.

He wonders if they’ll properly confess after this. He’s wanted to for so long, that it’s hard for him to imagine it actually happening.

Oikawa moans into the kiss, enhanced by Hajime’s faster pace, digging his thumb into the slit of Oikawa’s cock, making the latter squirm and gasp.

“Come for me,” Hajime purrs into Oikawa’s mouth. “Captain.”

A yelp, labored moans, breathing that comes out as gasps, a string of swears and Hajime’s name, and Oikawa comes in Hajime’s hand, splattering over Hajime’s thighs.  
Oikawa’s head flies back and his spine arches so far back that he almost collapses backwards onto the bathroom floor.

Hajime licks his lips, bringing his hand up to get a taste.  
Slightly bitter, slightly salty, thick.

“Didn’t you just say that was gross?” Oikawa pants.

Hajime shrugs. “I was curious.”

Oikawa spends a few minutes catching his breath, and Hajime shuffles out from under him, taking in the mess they’ve made.  
Luckily, cum has mostly spilled onto the floor and over their legs, nowhere that it’ll stain.

“C’mon. We should clean up and get back before someone wakes up,” Hajime says, holding his hand out for Oikawa.

Oikawa looks spent, but he takes Hajime’s hand.  
A smirk flashes across his face as he yanks Hajime down with him, Hajime crashing on top of him.

Hajime yelps in shock as his knees hit the floor and his torso is caught by Oikawa, who embraces him and brings their faces together.

“I win this time, too,” Oikawa grins, pecking Hajime on the lips.  
Hajime scoffs and rolls off Oikawa, moving to grab paper towel to clean up.

As he’s wiping the floor off, he says softly, “How long have you known?”

Oikawa’s cupping water in his hands and washing his mouth out as he replies with a chuckle, “How long have you been having wet dreams about me?”

Hajime rolls his eyes.  
Frankly, he doesn’t even remember himself.

“Then, are we…?” Hajime trails off awkwardly, tossing the wet paper towel in the trash can.

Oikawa scoffs, turning the sink off.  
“Iwa-chan, I didn’t just suck your dick for us to not be boyfriends.”

Hajime snorts, waiting for Oikawa to follow him out of the bathroom and head down the hall with him.

Oikawa hums, “You know, I _did_ actually bring condoms to the training camp in case something like this happened. If you wanna fuck me tomorrow night or something.”

Hajime entertains that thought.  
All his dreams coming true, Oikawa under him, body exposed, hair tousled and sweaty.  
It’s _extremely_ tempting, but…

“You’ll have to wait until after the training camp. There’s no way I’m risking someone finding us one night.”

Oikawa pouts, bumping shoulders with Hajime hard enough that Hajime stumbles.  
“You sure you’ll even last til the end of the training camp, Iwa-chan? It’s only the first day, and you were like that.”

Hajime flushes, kicking Oikawa’s feet out from under him. “Sh-shut up! You were the one who packed condoms in the first place!”

Oikawa grunts as he tumbles to the ground.  
“Ow! I was generous enough to be thinking of you when I packed! I guess they’ll just have to wait to make their debut…”

Hajime stomps down the hall, not bothering to help Oikawa back up, trying to hide his red face.  
Oikawa’s laughter follows him down the hall and once Oikawa picks himself back up and catches up with him, he clings to Hajime’s arm.

“You’re so rough with me, Iwa-chan,” he hums with a teasing lilt.

For the first time in months, Hajime sleeps without a dream, but he looks forward to the end of the training camp all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend who sat in silence on call and listened to my frantic typing as i finished this fic in like half an hour


End file.
